


Eternal Sunsets

by GoodOleMoodkill, xSlyFox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/F, Flowey is Terrified, I Need to Perish, I'm not sorry, Major character death - Freeform, Original Universe, POV Third Person Omniscient, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Resets, Super Angsty And I'm not sorry, Time Space Shenanigans, Tsundere, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodOleMoodkill/pseuds/GoodOleMoodkill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSlyFox/pseuds/xSlyFox
Summary: Raven, on a birthday excursion, tripped over a root that sent her into a world unlike any she could have thought of. Scattered with stars that somehow made her immortal, she traversed her way through the Underground and finally made it to the end. After months of attempted friendship, shenanigans, and loads of death, Raven finally broke the barrier and stepped foot on the surface-Only to be shot back down the hole she first fell from and back into the Underground.Confused and with only Flowey to guide her through again, she finally made it to the surface.It's like deja vu, innit?( Angsty midnight ramblings. With added plot! )





	Eternal Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Most of this was written at the same time as my other book I'm writing in my free time, and generally after midnight.  
> Have fun with my confused angst!

The bright sun felt so warm on her face. How long had it been since she had last watched the sunset on the horizon? _Too long,_ she thought to herself. During her stay far underneath the mountain, Raven had discovered that there is no way to know the time on Earth when surrounded by miles of crumbling stone. All the lonely, painful memories of her stay underground just disappeared when she stood on this cliff edge, enjoying a peaceful moment with her new friends.

She heard footsteps behind her. Raven didn’t even bother to turn around. She knew who it was. It was the same every damn time, but she didn’t mind too much. This last moment was worth living the same life until someone cut the loop. All the pain was worth it.

As long as she kept telling herself that, she might actually start believing it.

“You’ve come to the end again.”

Raven nodded, feeling her silver hair lightly brush the small of her neck. She had dyed it on her birthday, the day she fell down into a gaping chasm out of sheer curiosity. _It’s all been worth it._

_Right?_

“I don’t understand why you do this to yourself. Nevertheless, I will send you back to the beginning. Maybe this time you’ll change something. I wish you good luck.” It was certainly a child’s voice. It sounded like a girl and a boy talking over each other in the same droning voice. She knew what her tormentor looked like, too. Short brown hair, small reddish-brown eyes, a torn striped shirt with dirty green and blue stripes. A golden heart locket adorned with real diamonds in the center dangled in their clavicle, never moving from its spot. Everything about them seemed to defy physics. They even levitated a few inches off the ground, muddy brown boots barely touching the earth as their feet hung in the air.

Raven never spoke to them. Not once, in all the years that she’d been in this purgatory, had she responded. In the beginning, she was too frightened, and now she was just too apathetic. She found it hard to talk anymore in the first place. She was forgetting words that were irrelevant to the denizens of the Underground, and she had to find a dictionary in the library and remind herself of simple words like ‘cantankerous’ and ‘procedurally.’

This time was no different. As she glanced around at the monsters that helped her on her journey, she couldn’t help but feel a pang of sorrow. They were trapped in this hellhole, same as her. Everything must blend together after millennia of the same three towns and the same people over and over again. Maybe they were a little rough around the edges, but some of them were actually thoughtful and kind if you poked through their tough skin.

And boy, was the fashion sense hard to appreciate. There were practically no colors besides red and black that existed for these monsters, and almost every piece of clothing was simply covered in spikes. They even had shoulder pads, for god’s sake. It was like living in a goth 1980’s except without the mullets, bad quality movies included. Still, a while ago she had started to empathize with the monsters. She's stuck with them anyway, so what else was there to do?

She studied each other person on the cliff with her. The Royals, Asgore and Toriel, closer together than they had been since the monsters had been trapped in the Underground. The skeleton brothers, finally beginning to make amends after decades of near-deadly fighting and all-around horribleness. Alphys and Undyne, both slightly crazed but with good souls at their core. The sunset was so beautiful right now.

Raven was lost deep in her own thoughts.  

Though time was frozen, as it always was, she made eye contact with Sans. He was always aware every time she cracked her ribs on the underground floor. He’d even been counting, for Christ’s sake- it was up to 108 ‘resets’, as he calls them. Sans was in tune with the void and the 4th dimension. He could traverse time and space and counter whoever was sending her in a loop all over the underground. Hell, he was even able to move during these time freezes. He chose not to, fearing the wrath of the entity standing behind him.

He winked at her. _See you on the other side_ , it seemed to say, and she smiled back, touched by his fondness. Sans was the only one who truly understood her predicament- he was also the nastiest one, and a bit of a tsundere, but that was beside the point.

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of wind whistling around her. Involuntarily, Raven shut her eyes, and when she could open them again, she wasn’t surprised. Falling again. She saw the patch of golden flowers far beneath her and relaxed all of her muscles. It hurt less that way.

              The only times Raven truly felt peace during this loop was while she was falling. The wind rushing around her face and blowing her hair in a frame around her eyes always brought her some kind of demented joy. Even just the knowledge that this was the start of something and that maybe it would be different this time around comforted her as she watched the pinprick of sunlight slowly get smaller and smaller as she tumbled to the ground. The crunch of her bones shattering usually snapped her out of it.

But just before she hit the Earth, Raven slowed. It felt there was a soft pillow in between her and the flowers, and she landed lightly on the bed of golden petals. Intrigued, she lay there for a good while. It never felt like this when she landed. It felt so much better than breaking various bones in her body and having to get repeatedly healed by Toriel, just to become ‘sick’ again after a few short days.

Suddenly, Flowey popped up next to her. First came his roots, thick stalks of olive green clawing the dirt and grappling his body up. Then, his stem and face followed suit, cartoonish face frowning in fear as he shook a dead petal out of his eye. His wilted leaves visibly shook as he glanced around. “Where are we?”

Suddenly, her bed of buttercups didn’t seem too welcoming anymore.

“Raven, where are we? Toriel is different. She’s taking longer, and I don’t think she heard you fall. She’s wearing purple, Raven. Do you know what’s happening?” Flowey’s words slowly became quicker and more panicked the longer he talked. Raven put a finger to his lips, shaking her head and slowly getting up. _It seems the flowers aren’t the only thing different about this place._

Like always, Flowey ripped his tendrils up from the dirt, gouging a small crater into the earth below their feet. Raven held out her arm invitingly, and Flowey propelled himself towards her and wrapped his roots around her wrist. He huddled nervously into Raven’s neck, glancing around in paranoia. “You should hide, Raven. I don’t know if she’s going to come here or if she’s going to go back to the Ruins.”

Raven obliged, walking calmly over to a dark corner and huddling there. Flowey shivered against the nape of her neck, and she stroked his petals gently until he stopped. “Shh. It’s alright, friend.”

Suddenly, a flower tore itself up through the dirt, looking just like an intact Flowey. In fact, Raven was pretty sure it _was_ an intact Flowey. All of his petals and leaves were whole, and he had a vibrant smile plastered on his face, so wide it looked painful. “Howdy the- hey! Where did you go?” The smile turned into a dangerous looking frown, like a grumpy kid in primary school wielding a makeshift flamethrower.  As quick as he appeared, he sucked himself back into the soil, grumbling about how the humans never cooperated. Raven just stared in shock at the hole the flower had made.

“What was that?” Flowey whimpered. He could feel the anger radiating off of the flower, just like Raven could.

“Not sure.”

“She’s coming!”

Both the flower and the human forgot to breathe for a moment, anticipating a fiery demonic-looking goat woman to fly through the doors any second.

Instead, they got a gentle mother figure casually strolling through the heavy doors separating the entrance to the rest of the ruins. For a moment, silence hung like a blanket over the small room as the woman looked around thoughtfully, gazing up to admire the meager sunlight shining in. She began to water the flowers with a small silver watering can, humming a cheery tune as she waltzed around the room. Finally, after a few minutes of Flowey struggling to contain his breathing, she left, mumbling to herself about what she would cook for dinner.

When she was far enough away, Flowey gasped loudly and panted, obviously having held his breath for the last minute of Purple Toriel’s visit. He was always like that: a bit overdramatic, annoyingly skittish, and too trusting for the type of people living in the Underground. He was pretty intelligent when you gave him the time to solve a problem, and he was selfless to a fault. Raven considered Flowey her one and only friend in the entirety of the underground. She was pretty sure Flowey saw her the same way; if not platonically, then he at least saw her as a valuable ally, which she appreciated in some twisted sense.

After taking a moment to calm down and recover, Flowey pointed with one ripped leaf towards the entrance to the Ruins. “We should head out. I don’t know where this is or what’s wrong with Toriel, but I don’t trust it at all. We should find a Star and figure this all out.” Raven nodded in agreement, unwrapping a piece of twine from her left wrist and tying her hair into a tight ponytail. As much as she loved how it looked down, now was not the time to be frivolous.

“It’s showtime, _bitches._ ”

 

* * *

 

It turned out, much to Raven’s chagrin, it was not showtime.

The pair didn’t encounter any monsters in the Ruins at all. The walk from one end to the other was painfully boring, seeing as how all she had to do was solve puzzles she had already completed and memorized. She took a shortcut to save time for inevitable detours. She needed to arm herself, avoid traps, and hit some Stars. For some reason, there were floating four-pointed stars floating around all over the Underground. They re-vitalized her, and whenever she died before escaping, she was set back to there. How they worked was beyond her, (and beyond me, if we’re to be perfectly honest here) but she knew they were there and useful.

After maybe 4 or 5 hours, Raven finally stumbled into Toriel’s quaint little cottage. Flowey had fallen asleep on her arm and was lightly snoring, accidentally mystifying Raven without realizing it. (How do flowers snore without noses? Do flowers get congested, and with what? Are there CPAPs for flowers? How often do flowers need to sleep?) Raven gently booped him on the nose to wake him up, startling him so hard he screamed like she had ripped one of his petals off.

She was used to it. You have to be when you’re friends with Flowey.

“Sorry, bud. We’re here, and I need your help doing a little scouting while I’m in there.” Flowey jerked his head up and down, muttering a mantra under his breath. Raven didn’t question it.

“Yeah, I’m ready. L-let’s do this.” He tried to sound confident and failed miserably, but for his sake, Raven smiled like he had. Hastily running forward, she creaked open the wooden door and took a big step inside. It was warm and cozy, like her old house on the surface. From somewhere to the left, Raven could smell some kind of pie baking, comforting her and lulling her senses into a pleasant hum. She inhaled deeply and sighed, reminding herself harshly in her head that this was Toriel’s house. She very well could be cooking something vile in her oven.

“Tell me if you hear her. I’m going to make my way downstairs and try to open the doors by myself. Okay, Flowey?” Raven glanced over at the flower monster, looking for some affirmation that he had heard her. He was gazing off into space, obviously lost in some nearly-forgotten memory that had just resurfaced. “Flowey?”

His gaze suddenly refocused, meeting hers and then immediately falling to the floor. “Y-yeah. I’ll watch your b-back.”

Unfazed, she hustled to the basement, rolling her feet all the way through her step to be the quietest she could be. Her 7th-grade band director had taught her that, for some odd reason, but it was actively proving itself. Raven also varied her step length, testing each floorboard for creaks. She was practically silent and getting better every reset.

After a good few minutes, she was on the stairs, slowly making her way down one foot at a time. Around every magenta corner, she let Flowey poke his head around to look for any monsters. At last, she was all clear, practically sprinting down the last hallway to the gargantuan set of double doors leading to Snowdin. (Honestly, who would be tall enough to need that size door? Not even Asgore was that tall, but maybe he was with added horn height.)

After all the running through the Ruins, she was starting to become sore. She was, after all, still physically a scrawny 15-year-old who could barely run for 5 minutes, let alone 5 miles. Her back and shoulders ached from her dull black backpack, which was laden with food, monster candy, and a couple random items she deemed weapons and stuffed in there. If you were to ask me, the bag probably weighed more than she did. Saying Raven was underweight was the understatement of the year.

 _Almost there_ , she thought to herself. _You just have to get out these doors and to the next Star. All that’s left is to find Sans and ask him what’s going on. You don’t have to stick to the script with him. You’ve got this Raven._ Grimacing through the throbbing in her muscles, she put on a final burst of speed and threw her arms out, bracing to push the door open.

She opened the doors, all right. Raven, half a second before impact, remembered that it was locked on the outside, not the inside. Yelping, she flew out the doors and into the freezing snow, buried face-first in a bank as tall as she was. When she looked up, her eyes were inches away from a tree branch that would have blinded her permanently. Raven shrieked again, just for good measure, and heard a noise she didn’t hear very often.

Flowey was giggling hysterically. He roared with laughter and wiped tears out of his eyes with one jagged leafy hand. Raven, flustered for a few seconds and then amused, joined in. They echoed through all the trees for a long time, and when they finally calmed down, they sat in the snow for a good while. There was a thoughtful silence that fell over them, and the pair decided to stay in the snow and enjoy each other’s presence for a long while.

***

When Raven finally got up and brushed all the snow off of her and Flowey, they were both on high alert again. Sans would be in the area, and if he didn’t get his memories back immediately, they could be in some serious danger. Cautiously stalking through the trees and avoiding the path, Raven picked her way to the decrepit bridge standing between them and the town of Snowdin.

It was always better to stay off the path. Sans’ memory was usually only jogged if something went off script.

While she was walking, Raven felt that it was a bit warmer here. Not enough that a normal person would notice, but she was on very high alert. The snow was a little thinner, and it melted quicker in her boots as she trudged along. Even the trees seemed a tad more lively, not frozen all the way down to the long-dead core like they usually are.

 _What even the hell is going on?_ Raven mused. She wasn’t that alarmed; she wasn’t scared at all, in fact. This was probably just a small change in fashion that happened somewhere at the beginning of history. Sans had explained to her that each time she fell back into the underground, something changed. Usually, it was something rather minuscule, like the number of monster candies in a certain jar, or the number of books in a certain cooler in the trash heap. Stuff nobody anywhere would notice, but things that were still there.

Whatever. She stepped purposefully out onto the path and turned around, waiting for Sans to appear like he always did. He did, but he was not the Sans that Raven was expecting.

A few things were the same. His hoodie, lined with pepper-speckled fluff, was draped over his shoulders. It was open in the middle to reveal a dirty wife beater thrown on over his ribcage. Black sweatpants clung loosely to his femurs, dangling past his beat-up pink slippers. (Slippers? Didn’t he have red Converse?) Besides that, it was like an entirely different person.

For starters, all his teeth were intact. No gold gleam to catch your eye while he was talking, no “eyes up here” jokes to be made. His dirty undershirt wasn’t covered in a fine dust as it commonly was, and his hoodie was a bright cyan with a silver zipper, not black with a gold slipper. In addition to the spikes being absent, there was also a peculiar lack of chains dangled haphazardly all over his bones. The biggest difference, the one Raven immediately noticed, were his eyes.

One had a small shining white pinprick in the very center of his socket. It looked akin to a minuscule star floating in the void of his right eye. Under normal circumstances, Raven would have asked about it and discovered how it worked and what it was. It truly was fascinating, and many human scientists would literally kill to figure it out.

That’s beside the point. The really intriguing thing about this Sans was that his left eye was on fire.

Of course, Normal Sans’ eye glowed like that too, except it was an obviously magical red color, like that of fake cherries. This blue looked like the middle of a raging flame, glowing rich blue streaked with hot white. It made his permanent grin all the more sinister. It almost made him look like a creature sent straight from hell.

Before she could think any more about it, sharpened purple bones flew straight through both of Raven’s eyes, sending brain matter splattering all over the bridge behind her. There was no pain, really; just a quick scream cut off by a loud squelch, and then it was over.

And she was back at her last Star, vomiting into a pile of dead leaves the color of blood.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sorry.  
> But not enough that I'll stop writing it!  
> School is starting up for me, so a schedule will be erratic if there is a schedule at all. I will try my hardest to post once a month, but that might not happen until much later in the year.  
> Also, I am fully aware that Chara's shirt is green and yellow, and that's because it's not Chara. :)  
> This is where the Original Universe tag comes in. It's not so much a universe but like a head-canon? I built on the Undertale verse to allow an OC to be introduced. It makes sense in a little bit, I think.


End file.
